A Tight Situation
by adoreleo
Summary: Leo and Annabeth fly off to new heights.


A Tight Situation

By: adoreleo

Characters: Leo and Annabeth

Rating: Mature

Spoilers: Anything up to and including Mr. Frost.

Disclaimer: The characters are from the NBC, WB, TV show The West Wing; they do  
not belong to me.

Feedback: Is greatly appreciated.

Author's Notes: This fan fiction was written as part of a Leo McGarry ficthom that resides at livejournal.

Summary: Leo and Annabeth fly off to new heights.

Part One:

Leo tosses his glasses on the tray in front of him and leans his head back as he rubs his weary eyes. He's been trying for the past twenty minutes to memorize his speech for the Al Smith Dinner but he's having trouble concentrating. Even after reading through it several times he still can't seem to commit it to memory. He drops his notes in the vacant seat next to him and silently cusses in frustration. Leo sits there for a few moments before finally deciding to stretch his legs. He unfastens his seatbelt and heads toward the back of the plane. "At least this isn't a commercial flight," he silently mumbles to himself as he flexes his stiff right leg and unconsciously searches for what's really bothering him.

"Mr. McGarry, is there something I can get for you?" A young campaign worker pops up out of her seat, after she notices him glancing around the plane.

"No… I… was just looking for a cup of coffee," he quickly lies. He's not really sure why he's so unsettled.

"I can get that for you, Mr. McGarry," she smiles.

"Just make sure that its decaf," a hitch pitched voice announces from behind the intern.

"Annabeth," Leo purses his lips and shakes his head. He should have known she would turn up when he mentioned coffee. He was surprised and disappointed when Annabeth didn't sit next to him for the flight. But he's even more surprised to see her up moving around on the plane during its flight. He briefly thinks about broaching the subject with her, but quickly decides against it.

"Lisa, don't worry about his coffee, I'll get it for him," Annabeth sweetly smiles at the intern.

"You know… I don't have to always have decaf," Leo rolls his eyes at her, after the intern returns to her seat.

"Leo, just how many cups of coffee have you had today?" She folds her arms and stares back at him.

"What are you, my mother," Leo wisecracks as he mimics her stance and stare.

"Leo…" She drags out his name into four southern accented syllables like no one else can.

"What?" He shrugs his shoulders.

Annabeth makes a soft sound of disgust as she rolls her eyes, then turns and heads for the rear galley.

"Okay, okay. I might have had a couple of cups of coffee," Leo relents, as he follows her. He smiles as he watches her pony tail swing back and forth as she hurries towards the small galley. Annabeth seems to have only one speed when it comes to walking and he loves watching her walk. Actually, he loves a lot of things about her, but he's just not quite ready to admit it to himself or anyone else.

Annabeth grabs the pot of decaf coffee and looks for a clean cup. "Leo, you're a terrible liar. I know you can't pass up a Starbucks."

"Ya know… they do have decaf there," Leo implies, hoping that she won't ask him what he had there this morning.

"So… you're telling me that you had decaf?"

"Maybe." Leo uses his best noncommittal political tone.

"Do I need to interrogate your Secret Service agents?" Annabeth quickly remarks with wry grin.

"Well… ya could. But ya wouldn't get any information from them," Leo gives her a cheeky grin, as he folds his arms and leans against the galley door.

"Oh, I bet I can."

"I wouldn't bet if I were you, cause they are specialists when it comes to keeping secrets."

"I'm sure they are normally like that. But, all I'd have to do is mention Margaret's name and they'll comply," she politely informs him, as she pours him half a cup of decaf.

"And why is that?" Leo raises an eyebrow at the mention of his previous assistant's name.

"Because… they're afraid of her," Annabeth responds as she holds out his cup of coffee.

"Why on earth would the Secret Service be afraid of Margaret?" Leo asks, as he takes a couple of steps towards Annabeth and reaches for the cup. The pressure of his weight against the door has caused it to unlatch from the cabin wall and it quickly slams shut behind him with a thud, causing Annabeth to jump and let out a small squeal.

"Damit," she gasps, as she spills the coffee.

Leo quickly looks at the door and then back at Annabeth. "Sorry, I didn't realize I had disengaged it."

"No, I'm the one who's sorry. Look at the mess I've made."

"Nothing that can't be cleaned up," Leo steps towards the counter and reaches for some napkins.

"Leo, I'll get it. There's no reason for you to ruin your expensive hand tailored suit," she smiles, as she snatches the napkins from his hand and bends down to clean up the spilled coffee.

"What about your clothes?" Leo tries not to stare, after he catches a brief glimpse of the curve of her breasts.

"Well, my suit didn't cost me two thousand dollars," she smiles up at him, and then goes back to wiping up the coffee.

"Have you been talking with Margaret," Leo softly laughs.

"Huh?" Annabeth stands, throwing away the used napkins and then washes her hands at the sink.

"Never mind… and while we're speaking of Margaret. Why are my agents supposedly terrified of her?" Leo asks, as he moves to her side.

"I don't know if I should tell you. There are some things that you don't have a need to know," she teases.

"Annabeth," Leo sighs.

"Well, the story I was told… was it seems she was a very upset with your agents that were detailed to you when you were at Camp David. She thinks they should have been with you when you… had your heart attack. From what I heard, she really gave them a good tongue lashing," she says, stepping around him and pulling on the door.

"Oh for the love of God! It was Camp David. They don't shadow you as close there unless you're the President and besides what could they…"

"Leo," she interrupts, "the door won't open," she declares, as she pulls harder on the door knob.

"Here, let me try," Leo offers.

"Okay," she steps out of the way.

Leo pulls on the door, but it doesn't open. He gives it a harder tug, but it still refuses to budge. "I think it's stuck," he explains, turning towards her.

"Stuck, how in the hell can it be stuck?" Annabeth starts to get a little nervous. She has always been slightly claustrophobia. Not to mention the fact she is terrified of flying. But even more important is the fact that she has been trying avoid tight places with Leo ever since the incident in the elevator a couple of weeks ago. She stills thinks she made a fool of herself when she turned down his dinner invitation and then babbled on about tension and stuff. "Move out of the way and let me try again," she says, as she motions for Leo to move out of the way.

"Okay, but it's still stuck," Leo tries not to smile.

Annabeth yanks on the door several times. "Why won't this dam thing open?" She yells, as she starts to bang on the door.

"Annabeth," he reaches out and touches her shoulder. "Bruising your hand isn't going to make it open."

Annabeth quickly turns and gives him a pointed look.

"I'm going to call the pilot and inform him that we're locked in here." Leo picks up the phone and waits for someone to answer. "I'm sure he can get someone to come back here and help us."

"Hey, Mary. We've been waiting for our coffee call." The pilot slightly laughs.

"Colonel Emerson, this is Leo McGarry."

"I'm sorry Sir, I thought… since it was the galley phone."

"No problem."

"What can I do for you, Sir?"

"Annabeth and I are stuck in the rear galley, could you get someone to help us open the door?"

"Right away, Sir."

"He's sending help," Leo informs Annabeth as he hangs up the phone.

"I hope they hurry," she says in a nervous voice.

"Annabeth, we're fine. There's no reason to…" Leo is interrupted by the plane hitting some turbulence. Leo quickly grabs a hold of Annabeth as they bounce into the wall. Somehow, Leo is able to keep them from falling to the floor.

"Are you okay?" Leo's voice is full of concern.

"Yeah… I think so. What about you?" Annabeth is still holding on tight to Leo.

"I'm… fine," Leo declares, ignoring the pain in his right knee from banging it into the wall.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," Leo answers as he promptly looks around the galley. "Here, we need to use these," he says as he quickly flips down the flight attendant's seats and helps her into one. "Fasten your seat belt," he instructs as he sits in the seat next to her and fastens his seat belt, too.

"What the hell was that?" A frighten Annabeth asks. "Are we going to crash?"

"No we're not going to crash. It was just some turbulence. There's nothing to worry about," Leo soothes.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, we're fine."

"Speak for yourself. I think I just lost five years off my life," Annabeth lightly snaps back.

"Hey, I used to fly planes. Trust me, there's no reason to worry," he takes her hand and gently squeezes it.

"Leo, I can't help but feel this plane is just going to fall out of the sky," Annabeth's voice trembles.

"That's not going to happen. Planes are built to withstand a lot and besides, that little jolt, wasn't even that bad."

"It almost knocked us down."

"True, but that's just because we weren't expecting it."

"I thought the fasten seat belt sign came on when they expect the flight might get rough." Annabeth demands.

"Most of the time, yes. But, sometimes there's no warning." Leo explains.

"Well, they should tell us that in the preflight instructions. If I knew that, I would never unfasten my seat belt," Annabeth huffs.

"Annabeth, how can I convince you that flying in a plane is much safer than driving a car?"

"You don't fall thirty thousand feet in a car," she throws back at him.

"True, but car fatalities are…"

"Leo McGarry, don't you dare talk to me about death while we're flying," Annabeth interrupts.

"Sorry."

"No, I'm the one who's sorry." Annabeth lowers he head. "It's just I get a little crazy on planes," she admits, as she looks back up at him.

"A little?" Leo teases.

"Mr. McGarry, are you and Ms. Schott alright?" The co-pilot shouts through the galley door.

"Yes, we're fine." Leo answers.

"Speak for yourself, McGarry," Annabeth smirks. "Could you please get us out of here," she yells towards the door.

"Sorry, but it won't budge," the co-pilot yells back, after trying to force the door open several times. "Mary says the lock is broken and that's why it was latched to the cabin wall."

"Great," Annabeth starts to feel a panic attack coming on. "Leo, I really need to get out of here."

"Sh… it's going to be fine."

"Mr. McGarry, you should strap yourselves into the attendant's seats because we've in for some rough weather." The co-pilot advises.

"Yeah, we felt it." Annabeth rubs her shoulder.

"We're already in the seats," Leo yells towards the door.

"We'll have to wait until we land to try and pry the door open, since we don't have anything on board to use to force it open," the Co-pilot informs them.

"How much longer until we land," Annabeth inquires, hoping that its sooner than later.

"It's only another hour or so until we land at Newark. I'm going to go back to the cockpit."

"Okay, we'll be fine," Leo responds.

"An hour or so… Why doesn't he know for sure?"

"Annabeth, with wind speeds changing it's difficult to give an exact time until we land and besides it was just a general guess."

"Guess?" Annabeth gasps. "He's the co-pilot he should know."

"Well, it's really the navigator's job to calculate that."

"I don't care whose job it is and look at these seats. These can't be safe. They're just hanging from this flimsy wall." Annabeth spurts out. Her anxieties are causing her to lose control.

"Annabeth, please try to calm down. These seats are just as safe as the ones out there."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Leo, I wish I could be more like you, but I can't," she confesses.

"You don't want to be like me, trust me," Leo sighs.

"Leo, everyone wants to be more like you."

"Well… they shouldn't."

"Leo, how can you still be so calm after we were almost killed?"

"Annabeth, we hit a small pocket of turbulence. We were not almost killed."

"We could have hits our heads or broken our necks," she quickly points out.

"Yeah, we could have but, we didn't. All we got were a few bruises that we're going to feel tomorrow when we wake up." Leo flexes his right knee again. He hit it pretty hard on the wall.

"If we get the chance to wake up," she quickly points out.

"Annabeth," Leo shakes his head. He has never understood people's fear of flying. He has always loved to fly.

"Leo, did you hurt your knee?" Annabeth asks, after seeing him rub it again.

"Nah, just banged it a little."

"Isn't that your bad knee?"

"Yeah, but…" Leo gives her a funny look as he wonders how she knows he has a bad knee.

"Leo, I've read your file."

"Which file?"

"Only the ones that were necessary for me to be able to help prepare you for the campaign."

"Oh," he faintly blushes as he lowers his head a little.

"Leo, your secrets will always be safe with me," Annabeth tries to assure him. She's a little surprised that a seasoned Politian like Leo McGarry would be uncomfortable, but she finds it very endearing.

"I don't think I have too many secrets left after the past seven years," he softly reflects. "After the drugs and alcohol made the news, I became fair game for every substance abuse scandal that came along. The heart attack was just an added bonus for the new hounds."

"Leo, I think you pretty much ended all those kinds of questions with your sit down on the Today show."

"I hope so," Leo vaguely winces at the memory of having to discuss his substance abuse and heart attack on national TV.

"Well… we haven't had any questions about your health or your addictions for a while now." Annabeth reminds him.

"True."

"So, are there any little secrets out there running around?" She teases.

"Well, at least none that are going to walk up to me," Leo smiles.

"Oh, you never know," Annabeth laughs, playing along with him.

"Trust me, there is only one McGarry offspring out there and you've met her," Leo looks intently into her eyes.

"Okay," Annabeth loses herself in his beautiful honey hazeled eyes.

"So… umm… if I had my notes, you could help me run through my speech for tonight," Leo finally breaks the silence between them.

"Yeah and I don't think they can slide them under the door."

"Nope."

The plane hits some more turbulence causing it to feel like it just rolled over some rumble strips.

"Its fine," Leo reassures Annabeth before she can say anything.

"All I can say this is one hell of a way to spend a birthday."

"Today's your birthday?"

"Yeah, the big four O, today," she sighs. She really hadn't planned on telling anyone.

"Happy Birthday," Leo grins.

"Thanks."

"So, do you have big plans for tonight?"

"Well, I was planning on a quiet evening in a five star hotel. Possibly even a long soak in the tub."

"Annabeth, you should go out to celebrate. It's not every day you turn forty. I did it once, twenty years ago, but I really don't remember it, to tell you the truth, cause I was still drinking then."

"Leo, it was only eighteen years ago, not twenty. Remember, I've read your file."

"So I rounded up," Leo smiles.

"And besides, I can't go out tonight, because of the dinner thing."

"Well, you should at least do something to celebrate."

"I was. Just having a few moments of quiet and looking out on the New York City skyline at night was about all I hoped for."

"Okay."

"Leo…"

"Yeah."

"You wouldn't lie to me?"

"Annabeth, I'm a politician," Leo teases.

"But, you wouldn't lie to me about… the plane?"

"Annabeth, seriously, we're going to be fine," Leo softly says as he lays a hand on her leg.

Annabeth looks down at his hand and then back up at him.

"Sorry," he says, as he quickly removes his hand.

"Leo, there's no reason to be sorry," she smiles. "I didn't mind."

"Annabeth… umm… I've been doing… some thinking," Leo softly says, as he glances down at his shoes. He's not sure why he's decided to talk to her about his feelings or when he even decided to admit to himself. Maybe it's because she's so afraid and he really wants to comfort her. Or maybe he's tired of being lonely, whatever the reason, he's going to find out if she feels the same way.

"That can be dangerous," she says, trying to lighten the moment. She knows it must be personal if it causes Leo to stammer.

"Yeah," he turns back toward her, "you have no idea." He says, as he takes her hand.

"Okay, so what have you been thinking about?" She hesitantly asks, fearing that he's going to mention the elevator incident.

"About the conversation we had the other night."

"Which conversation?" She tires to feign ignorance.

"The one in the elevator," he says, as he rolls his eyes. Leo knows she's trying to avoid talking about it. It was especially apparent when she didn't sit next to him on the flight. He really missed holding her hand.

"Leo, can we just forget about what I said," she offers.

"No, I don't think so." He shakes his head.

"Look, I was tired and… well I was confused and…"

"Annabeth, I don't think you were confused. I think you knew exactly what you were saying."

"I think maybe I should quit." Annabeth says quickly as she pulls her hand from his.

"Why?"

"Because I've made a fool of myself and…"

"Annabeth, I'm the one who's been a fool. I didn't realize what was going on until that night and now… it's all I can think about." He confesses.

"Leo I'm so sorry I should have never said anything."

"I'm not sorry." Leo reaches for her hand again. "Annabeth, do you feel what I feel when we're around each other?"

Annabeth isn't sure whether to tell him the truth or not. "Leo, you're running for the Vice Presidency, you don't need…"

"I'll be the one who'll decide what I need or don't need. Now, please answer me. Do you feel what I feel?" He softly pleads in his gravelly voice.

"Yes," she says in a mellifluous voice, as she lowers her head.

"Good," Leo reaches over, softly lifts her chin with his fingers, and gently turns her face towards his. "Well then… there's no reason why we shouldn't do this," he murmurs as he leans in and kisses her. At first he briefly presses his lips to hers, waiting for her to respond. After a couple of seconds, she presses her lips harder against his and wraps her arms around his neck. After they trade a few more kisses, she invites him to deepen the kiss and they explore each others mouths completely. Finally, only the need for air causes them to pull apart.

"Wow, that was… well it was just unbelievable" Annabeth breathes out with a glazed look.

"Yeah," Leo smiles, as he reaches up and traces her jaw line with his fingertips. "It really was."

"I've wanted to do that for a long time," Annabeth smiles, as she takes a hold of his hand that is touching her face.

"I'm not sure why you'd be interested in an old man like me, but I'm tired of wondering about that."

"Leo, you're not old."

"Yeah I am, but let's not talk about that right now. I just want to…"

"To what?"

"Kiss you again," he says as he pulls her as close as the seatbelts will allow him to.

"Mr. McGarry," the co-pilot knocks on the door, causing Leo and Annabeth to jump apart.

"Yeah," Leo yells back.

"We found something to pry the door open with."

"Now they do," Annabeth grumbles.

"Sh… he'll hear you," Leo laughs.

Leo and Annabeth watch the door move slightly and then it pops open.

"There we go," a smiling co-pilot says.

"Thanks," Leo says as he unfastens his seatbelt and stands.

"Sorry about this," the co-pilot informs him.

"I'm not," Annabeth whispers behind Leo's back.

"Don't worry about it," Leo says, as he walks past the co-pilot.

"Annabeth, we have some work to do, before tonight's speech."

"Right," she says, as she follows him back to his seat.

They spend the rest of the flight going over Leo's speech and trying to keep their hands to themselves.

Part Two – Later that Night

"Just a second," Annabeth yells, as she quickly grabs her robe and wraps it around her naked body. She was just about ready to get in the tub. "Who is it?" She calls, as she reaches the door.

"It's me," Leo answers and then frowns at his accompanying agents, "and a couple of obstinate Secret Service Agents," he grumbles. He had spent several minutes trying to convince them that he didn't need protection walking down the hallway to Annabeth's hotel room, especially since the floor was secured.

Annabeth opens the door and finds Leo standing there holding a square box, "Who are your friends?" She smiles, having heard Leo's comments.

"Funny, very funny."

"I thought so," she chimes back.

"So, can I come in?" Leo asks.

"Sure," Annabeth smiles.

"We need to sweep the room first, Mr. McGarry," his lead agent says, as he looks at Annabeth for permission.

"No problem, Bill," Annabeth takes a step back and waves them into the room.

"All clear, Sir," Bill informs his protectee.

"Thanks Bill," Leo steps into the room and then watches the agent close the door behind him. "Sorry about that," Leo tells Annabeth.

"Leo, it's no big deal."

"I don't know why they felt they had to accompany down here to your room," he says with a slight frown.

"I would think you would be used to it after all the years you had a detail while in the White House."

"It's a little different now, plus… well… they can get in the way of trying to woo you." Leo moves closer to her.

"Woo me?"

"Is that not a word your younger generation uses?" Leo smirks.

"Not normally, but I like the way you say it and you have nothing to worry about in the woo department."

"That's good to know," Leo gives her his best impish grin.

"What's in the box?"

"Why don't ya open it and see," Leo offers her the box.

Annabeth takes it, walks over to the table and sets it down. She lifts the lid and peers inside, "Oh Leo," she smiles when she sees the birthday cake inside. "You didn't have to do that."

"Happy Birthday, Annabeth," Leo says, moving to her side and wrapping his arms around her.

"Thank you."

"I have another surprise for ya, too" he whispers in her ear, then proceeds to drop soft kisses on her neck.

"And what would that be," she leans into his embrace, enjoying what he's doing to her neck.

"Do you want it now," he breathes against her neck.

"Yes, please," she turns in his arms.

He reluctantly releases her and pulls an envelope out of his breast coat pocket. "Here, I thought you might like this," he says, handing it to her.

Annabeth tries to keep the frown off her face; she had hoped that Leo had something else in mind. "What's this?"

"Open it and see," Leo notices her slight pout and realizes what she thought he meant.

"Leo," she squeals. "How did you know I wanted to see this play?"

"Well, I didn't, but I do know that you love music, so I just asked the concierge to get me two tickets to the best musical on Broadway."

"But, Leo," she frowns. "These tickets are for tomorrow night we leave tomorrow morning."

"Not any longer. I called Josh and had him change the schedule. I told him I was a little tired and needed a couple of days off."

"I bet you freaked him out."

"You have no idea," Leo sighs. "I had to reassure him several times that I was fine and just needed some down time."

"Yeah, I bet he was ready to fly up here."

"He did mention that."

"I hope you convinced him not to."

"I did."

"You know… Josh acts the way he does because he thinks of you as a father. You do know he loves you?"

"Yeah."

"Leo, I know you love him like a son. I can see it in your face whenever he's around."

"Well… I've known him since he was a baby and… I guess I've kinda gotten used to having him around these past eight years."

"You men… you just can't admit you love each other."

"That's not true. I've told several people that I love the President."

"So, do I have some competition," Annabeth teases.

"Annabeth," Leo growls.

"What?" She giggles, as she wraps her arms around him. "Wicked tickets, I can't believe I'm going to finally get to see it," Annabeth gushes. "Thank you," she stands on her tip toes and kisses him.

"You're welcome," Leo murmurs just before their tongues mingle. Leo pulls Annabeth tight against his body. He can't believe how good she feels in his arms. Earlier tonight in his hotel room, he still had some doubts about whether this was right, because of their age difference, but when she's in his arms like this; he knows that it doesn't matter.

"Ah… would you like to move this elsewhere?" Annabeth whispers, after pulling from his lips.

"Yeah, but do you think we should?" Leo has never moved this fast with a woman before. He wants to take her to bed, but the gentlemen part of him wonders if he should.

"Yes, I think we both know what we want," she smiles, feeling his desire pressed up against her. She takes him by the hand and leads him towards the bedroom. They stand next to the bed and start to kiss again.

"Annabeth, I didn't come here tonight for this. I don't want you to think that I expected…"

"Leo," she interrupts. "I know you didn't. But you and I both know this has been building up for weeks."

"Yeah, it has," he agrees as he nibbles on her neck as his hands start to roam her body. Annabeth moans as he gently caresses her.

"Leo, I want you to know that I don't just… well I mean… I don't normally fall into bed with a man this fast," she says, as she removes his suit coat, slides his suspenders off his shoulders, unbuttons his shirt and pulls it from his pants.

"I never thought you did." He replies as he toes out of his shoes.

"Good," she starts to unfasten his pants.

"Hey, why am I the only one being undressed," he smirks.

"Cause, I don't have anything on underneath my robe. So, once it's off, I'll be here in the raw."

"I can deal with that." He gives her his best full watt grin.

"Not until we shed some more off you," she laughs.

He moans as she unzips his pants and he steps out of them as they fall to the floor. He's now only wearing his silk boxers, t-shirt and socks. "So, you were expecting me tonight?"

"I was hoping," she says, as she steps back and admires her handy work.

"Now it's your turn." Leo steps towards her, waiting for her approval. She nods her head and he slowly pulls on the sash of her satin robe. The robe falls open and Leo sees some of her alabaster skin. He slowly moves the robe off her shoulders and it falls to the floor. "Annabeth, you're so beautiful," he says as he takes her in his arms.

Annabeth leans back and starts to remove his t-shirt, "I want to feel my skin against yours."

"I like the way you think," he softly whispers.

"I can tell," she giggles as she brushes up against the budge in his silk boxers.

"You're so bad," he says with a lopsided grin.

"You're about to find out, McGarry," she teases.

"Promises, promises," he responds, as he pulls her onto the bed.

Minutes later, they are laying arm in arm, enjoying the afterglow of their love making.

"Annabeth," Leo pulls a strand of hair off her face and slides it behind an ear.

"Yeah," she sighs.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

"We have a lot to talk about, but I really don't want to do it now."

"Me, either," she mumbles, as she snuggles closer to him. "Besides, we can talk tomorrow."

"Yeah."

"I am soooo comfortable," Annabeth contently sighs.

"Me, too." Leo kisses her nose.

"Mmmmm."

"Annabeth?"

"Yeah."

"Can I stay?"

"Yes, please," she opens her eyes and gives him a kiss. "Should you go tell your agents that you're staying here tonight?"

"Nah, let'em figure it out on their own," he smiles as he buries his head in nap of her neck.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, beside I think they've even had a pool going on as to when this would happen," he smirks.

"Really?"

"Yeah, apparently it's been pretty obvious for weeks to everyone, but me."

"That may be true, but you finally caught on and that's all that matters." Annabeth smiles and wraps her arms tighter around him.

"I guess I just couldn't get my mind wrapped around the fact that such a beautiful young intelligent woman would want me," Leo admits.

"Well, you better get used to it mister, cause I do."

"Oh, I think I could get used to this."

"Me, too," she sighs, as she closes her eyes.

"Tired?"

"Yeah."

"Me, too. Let's get some sleep. We have a big day tomorrow." He kisses her goodnight.

"Love you," she whispers, as she falls asleep.

"Love you, too," he replies. He lays there for a few minutes, caressing her face as he watches her sleep. He can't believe how perfect she fits in his arms and his life. He finally succumbs to sleep and dreams of their future together.

The end.


End file.
